


Nora Darhk imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: a collection of Nora Darhk imagines from my tumblrs





	Nora Darhk imagines

You had professed your feelings to Nora weeks ago but every time you tried to have a second alone with her someone would interrupt.

Tonight however you had the waverider to yourselves as all the others were on a mission.

Stumbling into your room Nora pushed your jacket off your shoulders but you tripped on a pair of jeans that had been left on your floor.

You fell back onto your bed accidently pulling Nora down with you.

She moved her hair out of her face and chuckled, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine what about you?” You said embarrassed.

“All good,” she smiled.

“Uh so should we… continue?” You asked nervously.

“I’d like that,” she said kissing you.

The moment started to heat up again and you tried to take her shirt off which got stuck on her necklace halfway through the process.

“Y/N wait, wait it’s stuck,” she stammered.

“Oh crap hold on i got it,” you said carefully undoing the hook of her necklace.

You finally got her shirt off both of you laughing awkwardly at the incident.

It was not any easier trying to get your shoes off, your laces were tangled and you nearly hit yourself in the face when you finally pulled it off.

Nora laid naked on your bed as you stood fumbling with your pants.

You grew frustrated when you couldn’t get your belt undone.

Nora got on her knees so she was face level with you and put her hands on your neck.

“Hey just relax,” she smiled.

“I’m sorry i wanted this to be perfect for you but this is just turning out to be a mess,” you sighed.

“Y/N it’s alright, tonights about you and me and as long as I’m with you it’ll be perfect,” she said kissing you softly.

She helped you out of the rest of your clothes and waited for you to put a condom on.

You climbed on top of her gently laying her down the bed.

Nora had different plans and quickly flipped your positions so she was now straddling your waist.

She raised her hips in the air and lowered herself down onto your cock.

“Like i said before, just relax,” she said calmly as she started rolling her hips.

It felt just as good as you had fantasized.

Your hands held onto her waist while she moved.

She grabbed one of your hands and guided it up to her breast.

You squeezed her breast, her nipple hardening under your palm.

Nora bounced faster, her moans becoming breathier.

“Oh god,” she groaned.

Thrusting your hips upwards Nora moaned loudly as your cock hit deeper inside her.

You had one hand on her breast, the other on her ass.

She reached down and began circling her clit with her fingertips.

“I’m gonna cum,” she mumbled, her bounces starting to lose their rhythm.

“Me too,” you grunted throwing your head back against the pillow.

Nora clenched around you, her mouth hanging open as her body spasmed.

A few seconds later you reached your own release.

She slowed down her movements, riding out the last of her aftershocks.

Getting off of you Nora laid down on the mattress next to you, putting her head on your chest.

“Told you it was going to be perfect,” she smiled up at you.

“You were right, everything i do with you is perfect because it’s you and me,” you chuckled before kissing her.


End file.
